Tacto
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[AU]] Three-shot. Adrien y Chat Noir son ciegos ¿Y eso que tiene que ver al caer en el amor...? Hecho por Gotti Calavera
1. Prólogo

Tacto

Holiguiiss mi gente… me fui a vagar y no hay mucho de esta temática, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos Universos Alternos ya que me recuerdo a Marvel… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi autoría, es de Thomas Astruc, si fuera mi ya habría matado un personaje junto con un drama hecho de desmadre XD**

* * *

 _ **Tacto_ Prologó**_

* * *

Esto debía ser una broma, uno de mal gusto; Plagg voló delante del joven de cabellera rubia.

― **¿Qué es esto?―** alzó la mano al aire, el kwami se dirigió a la mano con cuidado y se dejó acariciar.

― **Soy un Kwami, un ser que te podrá dar el poder de la destrucción. Mucho gusto―** Adrien tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

¡¿Él era el elegido?! ¿Una persona ciega podía ser un superhéroe? No era un secreto que el único hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste padeció un accidente que involucraba la desaparición de su esposa.

Ese día solo recordó que al abrir los ojos, no había nada, la visión le fallaba y escucha más fuerte de lo normal. La puerta se abrió, se pudo calmar un poco al escuchar la voz de su padre; pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando le confesó que ya no volvería a ver.

Los tratamientos se iban descartando poco a poco, ninguno daba un resultado satisfactorio para el parecer del diseñador. No tuvo de otra que proteger a su hijo, que aprendiera en casa y tener como tutora una persona especializada.

Después de eso comenzó apreciar todas las cosas a su alrededor, disfrutaba demasiado el tiempo en el jardín, su padre quería lo mejor para su bienestar así que casi a la edad de cumplir 15 lo inscribió a un escuela donde asistía la hija del alcalde. Se llenó de emoción ante eso, pero no había tenido un buen día como esperaba.

De hecho casi una chica lo golpeaba, pero al darse cuenta de su ceguera, la dejo mal vista en frente del salón y los profesores.

― **¡Yo no puedo ser superhéroe! ¡Eso ni de chiste!**

― **Tranquilo, chico. No es la primera vez que tengo un aportador así, pero admito que pensé que sería el primero y el último con que lidiara…―** exclamó el pequeño gato recordando a su dueño de Egipto.

― **Bueno, admito que suena tentador…―** afirmo Adrien tocando un poco la pancita del chico **― ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?―** cuestiono exaltado.

― **Hay que ir por partes, me llamo Plagg…**

― **Yo soy Adrien.**

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Lo había hecho bien, las sensaciones lo hacían sentir más vivo de lo que estaba; el día se estaba poniendo mejor al oler el ambiente agitado y escuchar la brisa cabalgar con suavidad en sus mechones rubios; sería una lluvia algo ligera, pero era necesario usar paraguas, en cambio quería las frías gotas golpear contra su cuerpo. Estuvo tan concentrado en el tacto que no escucho los pasos y como un paraguas detenía a la lluvia arriba de él.

― **Lo siento―** musitó la chica.

― **No hay problema, realmente no te tienes que disculpar―** dijo relajado.

Se quedaron ambos debajo del paraguas, Adrien dio unos pasos para sentir la lluvia de nuevo.

― **¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?**

― **¿No puedo apreciar la lluvia a mi manera?―** argumentó con gracia.

― **Te vas a enfermar―** bufó con un puchero.

Eso le recordaba un poco a su padre, su compañera de equipo lo dejo ser tan libre como quiso, sentir la adrenalina en sus venas con cada sonido, aroma y tacto que se atravesará. Plagg lo ayudó mucho, esas agilidades le provocaban nunca volver hacer el de antes.

― **Escucha, es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que tengo libertad…**

― **Pero no quiero que te enfermes**

― **¿Por qué?**

― **Porque así no tendré mi oportunidad de verte y tratar de ser tu amiga―** se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, ella solo acercó el paraguas y puso una mano en el hombro del rubio **―Me llamo Marinette Dupain-Cheg…―** la mano descendió hasta tocar la del chico y guiarla hacia su rostro **―Quiero que te grabes esta cara, porque quiero ser tu amiga.**

El solo pudo asentir con timidez mientras un trueno resonaba por París al recorrer las facciones de la chica. Ojos rasgados, nariz fina, boca pequeña con unos carnosos labios.

― **Parecen que vinieron a recogerte―** anunció al ver un auto estacionarse, el chico se iba a retirar, pero ella lo detiene **―Espera… ¿Puedes extender la mano?―** dudó, pero lo hizo **―Es un macarrón, espero que sea de tu agrado. No vemos mañana.**

Pudo jurar que ella sonrió y con voz suave le respondió.

― **¿Quién lo diría? Vas a la escuela por unos días y ya tienes novia―** sus mejillas ardieron ante el comentario de Plagg.

― **Ella no es mi novia―** exclamó en defensa.

― **¿Es bonita?**

No caería en esa trampa, no admitiría lo suaves y carnosos que eran sus labios, ni el contacto agradable de sus mejillas.

― **Cállate―** fue lo único que se le ocurrió antes de escuchar la risa de su kwami.

Porque él sabía lo que paso en su loca cabeza al tener el honor de tocar la cara de ese ángel caído.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

El año se fue volando junto con las mariposas que purifica su Lady. Marinette era una chica increíble, sentía de verdad que poco a poco caía en el amor de forma libre; y el miedo también lo acompañaba, era una persona optimista, pero el hecho de pensar en la palabra gustar.

No solo se había enamorado de ella, sino también de Ladybug. Se sentía como un patán ¿Cómo podía sentir los mismo sentimientos hacía dos personas? No fue hasta después de medio año de conocer a ambas que se percató de algo.

¿Y si es una sola persona?

Era descabellado, pero con toda la vergüenza le pidió a la Catarina tocar su rostro, podría existir la tela de por medio que le brindaba de protección, pero no era un obstáculo para él.

De ninguna manera.

Ahí fue donde todo comenzó a encajar: la voz, su olor a pan por las mañanas, la personalidad tan singular y las facciones delicadas de la chica.

― **Eres hermosa,** _ **My Lady**_ **―** exclamó con alegría.

Tal vez no podía ver, pero en sus manos sentía el calor de las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

Después del patrullaje nocturno le pregunto a su kwami sobre porque no lo supo desde el principio. Plagg respondió que aunque tuviera ambos ojos en buen estado tardaría mucho para enterarse de quién podría ser su compañera debajo del antifaz.

― **Nuestra magia no solo hace poderes, tomaron como privilegio especial su identidad y esto hace que las personas no las reconozcan a pesar de los años―** admitió mientras engullía el pedazo de queso.

― **Eso es interesante… ¿Qué crees que siente?―** preguntó entre suspiros.

― **Los sentimientos humanos son muy complicados, chico. De algo que estoy completamente seguro es que ella solo te ve con compañerismo en ambos casos. No importa si eres Chat Noir o Adrien Agreste, para ella solo eres un chico del montón.**

― **¿Y si la hago cambiar de parecer?**

― **Ella posiblemente se enojará contigo cuando le digas que sabes su identidad―** se burló al recordar el carácter de la chica.

― **Nunca fue mi intensión―** dijo sonrojado **― ¡No ha vuelto a pasar en todo ese tiempo!―** gritó a los cuatro vientos.

― **Debes de decir que pensaste que era suave al tacto…**

― **¡No te burles! ¡Era mi primer día!**

― **Ya casi da un aviso de alejamiento por pervertido.**

― **No me estas ayudando en nada―** respiró hondo y sereno **―Lo que tengo que hacer es que se enamore de mi…―** concluyó con simpleza.

― **Lo veo difícil, Adrien.**

― **¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no la puedo conquistar con mi encanto?**

― **No digo eso, tienes competencia desde hace tres meses ¿O ya olvidaste al tomate que le gusta pintar a tu amada?**

Tenía razón, el chico le llevaba ventaja, pero él tenía mucha delantera aunque ella no lo sabía y menos el tipo. Le pidió al gato que lo ayudara a buscar algunas rimas, quería impresionarla como ella lo hizo alguna vez con él.

Después de todo ¿Qué tenía que perder?

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	2. Tacto

Tacto

Holiguiiss mi gente… El siguiente chapter serán el ultimo ya que solo es una idea muy rápida, soy solo la pionera de este AU y realmente es la primera vez que me atrevo hacer episodios tan extensos para un three-shot… Este fic está hecho con romance Vallartense, aventura Jalisciense y comedia Mexicana… que lo disfruten…

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi autoría, es de Thomas Astruc, si fuera mi ya habría matado un personaje junto con un drama hecho de desmadre XD**

* * *

 _ **Tacto**_

* * *

Tenía diez años cuando ocurrió, todo lo veía demasiado ajeno y los recuerdos muy borrosos como la cara de su madre. Ahora con su estado no recordaba su rostro.

Sabe que se parece a ella, con ojos verdes llenos de brillo y una sonrisa que podía cautivar a su padre; pero ahora lo único con el poder recordarla era las notas de piano y solo eso. Admitía que no era una mala manera de memorarla, pero no la correcta, una que solo reflejaba una acción y evitar la imagen de su madre. Eso lo frustraba al punto de terminar la nota en lágrimas que mojaban las teclas.

Ahora no sabía de ella, y eso lo aterraba. Si el incidente lo dejo ciego ¿Ella que consecuencia tuvo? ¿Está herida? ¿Perdida? ¿Vulnerable? Cada pregunta resonaba en su cabeza como el interminable ciclo del duelo por esa perdida.

No había cadáver.

No había tumba.

No lloró en un funeral.

Lloró en el departamento de policía en el Tibet mientras su padre lo acompañaba con las lágrimas, Gabriel fingió ser fuerte, a pesar que Adrien sintió el hombro húmedo por ese abrazo con intensión de calmarlo como todo niño al saber la noticia.

Y el tiempo cambio, ya no era el vulnerable niño discapacitado de la prensa para buscar provecho, ahora solo un adolescente y modelo de la compañía de su padre. Ser héroe sumaba otra responsabilidad para ayudar la gente, él siempre reparaba el alma rota de su padre desde que ella no está.

No es frío.

Tampoco indiferente en su presencia.

Solo diferente por su estado.

Lo comprendía, no había mucho ambiente familiar, de hecho las únicas veces que podía charlar con él era en el comedor y en algunas sesiones de modelaje.

Ese día, se levantó con un bostezo, su kwami curiosamente le sirvió de ayuda, tal vez el que se alimentara de queso todo el tiempo no le estropeaba la nariz como pensó, ahora solo necesitaba buscar más sinónimos para el poema y reacomodar sus ideas y la tendría como anillo al dedo.

― **Buenos días, Adrien―** saludó de forma monótona mientras sorbía su café.

― **Buen día, padre ¿Despertaste bien? ¿Cómo esta clima?―** cuestionó en rutina.

― **Con el pie derecho, esta soleado afuera con las nubes de algodón extendiéndose por el cielo azul―** su hijo sonrió ante la explicación y se llevó a la boca el desayuno.

Desde que su hijo despertaba tenía la tarea de brindarle un ambiente cómodo, no supo muy bien como empezaron eso al que describiera el día; pero estaba seguro que la idea se le vino a la mente al leer ese libro de la segunda guerra mundial donde la niña describía a su amigo el clima. Y así empezó un extraño, pero acogedor desayuno estilo Agreste; a pesar que viajaba para asuntos importantes le pedía a Natalie que le diera el pronóstico junto con el lugar donde estaba.

Era un padre observador y protector con todo lo relacionado a su hijo, de hecho era la quinta vez que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojos suspirando mientras olía el pan que había traído su asistente cerca de un local del instituto del rubio.

― **¿Le sucede algo a tu pan?―** casi se le caía la dona que traía en manos por la voz de su padre.

― **No-No es na-nada―** tartamudeó mientras el calor subía a sus mejillas.

― **No me voy a reír si me lo confiesas, sabes muy bien que no hago esas cosas―** afirmó mientras sorbía el café.

Escucho detenidamente las palabras de la boca de su padre, quería darle una sorpresa como algo por el estilo te presentó a la chica que se robó mi corazón; pero sabía que con Gabriel no se podía dar esos lujos.

Respiro profundo.

― **Bueno…―** se rasco la nuca con la mano **―Ha-ay una chica que me gusta―** fue leve el sonido, pero su progenitor se atraganto con el café **― ¿Algún consejo?―** parecía idiota por el empleo de sus palabras, esas ultimas salieron involuntariamente.

― **¿Quién es ella?**

― **¿Te acuerdas el citatorio del director?**

― **Adrien, ya te lo dije. No todo en el arte de gustar es sexo…**

― **¡No es eso!―** se defendió exaltado **―Ya te dije que me separe de Chloe un segundo y me sentí tan abrumado por todas las personas que se me cayó el bastón y me tropecé con la chica…**

― **Basta, no quiero oír como hablas de eso mientras comemos, yo no te crié para que fueras un pervertido, hijo…―** pudo percibir las risas de Plagg en su camisa.

― **¡El-El punto es que me gusta! ¡Y pienso conquistarla con tu ayuda o no!―** exclamó decidido.

Y algo paso, un suceso que le hubiera gustado ver, pero solo pudo escuchar mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de vergüenza. Su padre se estaba riendo.

Una pequeña risa algo nostálgica.

― **¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Aun cuando me dijiste que no lo harías?―** preguntó en shock.

― **No es eso. Me recordaste a tu madre―** el rubio se quedó estático al escucharlo.

― **¿De qué manera?―** cuestionó de forma inmediata, su progenitor puso la mano en el mentón.

― **De hecho algo similar a tu situación, pero fue ella que me manoseo…―** afirmó pensativo mientras su hijo se pegaba la cara por la coincidencia **―Pero, yo no fui quien enamoró a tu madre y ella se propuso en darse a conocer y poco a poco me empezó a gustar. Y antes que le dijera se me confeso de forma impulsiva.**

Era increíble para él saber esa información, siempre pensó que él tuvo que enamorar a su mamá todo ese tiempo; pero todo ese tiempo fue a la inversa. Tal vez tenía esperanzas y por lo tanto se grabaría la imaginación de su padre sonreír levemente como un enamorado melancólico.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Llegó a la escuela, Marinette no llegaba como sospecho en un principio, posiblemente ella se levantaría tarde y correría como alma endiablada al instituto. Sus pensamientos lo dejaron volar por las nubes mientras escribía el poema en _braille_ después con toda la pena del mundo le pediría a Natalie que lo rescribiera para que ella lo leyera.

Daría vergüenza, pero era necesario.

Se tomó un tiempo y con sus manos leyó lo que escribió.

― **¡Wow, esto es gráfico!―** dijo con un sonrojo.

― **¿Qué?―** casi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de dueña de sus sueños.

― **Hola, Marinette―** saludó fingiendo calma mientras su nariz buscaba el causante de no notar su presencia **―Déjame adivinar ¿Horneando con queso?―** ella afirmo asombrada.

― **No lo digas en voz alta, tuve que usar perfume para ocultarlo―** exclamó avergonzada.

― **¿Gardenias?**

― **Claro―** esa afirmación le hizo recordar el florero del escritorio que tenía esas flores y del queso ni hablarlo, vivía consigo todo el tiempo **―Aun así, ¿Qué es lo que escribes?**

― **Sí ¿Por qué no nos dices, Adrien?**

En este momento quería golpear a su amigo justo en la nariz y salir corriendo para transformarse. Pero eso se vería demasiado extraño ya que tropezaría con el último escalón ¡Siempre lo olvidaba y no importaba cuantas veces los contaba!

― **Es-es que es un asunto-to…**

― **¡Marinette!**

― **Hola Nathaniel ¿Qué pasa?―** al escuchar ese nombre frunce algo el ceño **― ¿Podrías por favor esperar a la salida? ¿Por el favor?―** él lo sabía.

Marinette no era de esas personas que no podían decir no.

Lo único que pudo hacer era suspirar por esa derrota de una batalla sin proclamar. Nino lo miró cabizbajo junto con Alya ¡Todo el maldito salón sabía qué estaba enamorado de la chica! ¡Menos ella! Paso el receso y tuvo un al presentimiento, no le dio tiempo para advertir a Marinette, actuó por impulso para mantenerla a salvo del ese estruendo que apenas pudieron rozar.

En ese proceso pudo sentir sus labios muy cerca y como se esperaba o no quiso que sucediera de esa manera; beso por accidente a la chica, pero se separó rápido de ella, la chica estaba roja como un tomate a pesar de la vergüenza no se desconcentraría en buscar al akuma y poner en un lugar seguro a su "amigo". Pero él misteriosamente separación, la oriental no se preocupó tanto, era bueno para resguardarse del peligro y eso la alentaba a buscar un buen lugar.

Al poco tiempo de su transformación Chat Noir le siguió con su usual forma de coquetear. Bien su relación en si para ella eran puros juegos, solo sentía una inmensa amistad por el chico de negro; pero hace poco él toco su rostro y vio en él algo que la dejó marcada de por vida.

No importaba sí era ciego.

Él vio su alma.

Vio a la chica detrás del antifaz.

.

.

.

Y luego Adrien la besó por accidente.

Su cabeza era un lío, ellos no eran feos a decir verdad, no por nada uno de ellos era un modelo prestigiado y otro el superhéroe más ardiente de toda la población femenina; si ambos tenían sus virtudes que la hacían enloquecer.

¡¿No podía estar enamorada de ambas personas?!

De hecho ¡¿Por qué empezó a pensar en ellos dos!?

Su plan de vida siempre fue uno: conseguir buenas calificaciones, ayudar a sus padres en la panadería mientras iba a la escuela y luego derecho a la universidad para convertirse en la mejor diseñadora de Francia.

¡Nada de chicos en medio!

Por eso cuando derrotaron al akuma y chocaron los puños, ella se fue rápido en busca del artista; el favor fue demasiado sencillo. En un papel le dio el número de Juleka ya que después del incidente de "Evillustrador" se volvieron amigos y el chico comenzó a sentir algo por la chica gótica.

Marinette por su parte sintió que un peso se fue de ella, no tenía corazón para rechazar a un chico tan adorable como él. Cansada por la lucha, agarró sus cosas del casillero; pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas al ver un papel caer.

 _¿Un poema?_

Tenía un olor a menta, con pena lo guardo asegurándose que lo leería después en la comodidad de su casa. Pasaron las horas entre atender a los clientes y diseños en su cuaderno, se hartó de las cosas para darse un baño y de paso ponerse el pijama. Después de cepillar su cabello, agarro su mochila en busca de una liga que se le rompió; pero en vez de eso desvío su atención al libro donde había guardado el poema.

Con las mejillas rojas, se acomodó en la cama y dispuesta para abrir el sobre; un ruido del balcón la asustó, la curiosidad la invadió y al abrir la puerta la tuvo que cerrar de nuevo porque algo había entrado a su habitación con rapidez.

O mejor dicho, alguien.

Miró con incredulidad a su compañero de lucha agonizando de dolor por una herida en su espalda; rápidamente busco los primeros auxilios que guardaba a un lado de la mesa de noche, le pidió con calma quitarse parte del traje para sanar la herida.

― **¿Qué te ocurrió?―** interrogó con preocupación.

― **Nada del otro mundo, la vida de un superhéroe no se limita en akumas,** _ **princess**_ **―** respondió coqueto, pero de inmediato se quejó por el fuerte olor del alcohol mezclarse con el agua oxigenada.

Después de unas galletas el minino estaba por irse, pero choco con la mesa de noche y el sobre dejó ver su contenido; ella miró con ojos de asombro.

― **¿** _ **Braille**_ **?―** casi quería gritar al escuchar eso.

Se había confundido de nota y le había dado el original.

― **Chat, ¿me lo puedes leer?**

― **No creo que sea…―** huiría, se cambiaría el nombre y viviría en el bosque como un salvaje.

― **Por favor―** ¡Demonios! No podía decirle que no con ese empleo de voz.

Con un rojo en la cara que ni el mugroso antifaz podría cubrir recitó el poema con tanto empeño le costó hacer. Marinette con cada verso se sonrojaba y más por los hechos que poco a poco se le revelaron al ver a su compañero leer la carta de un amigo enamorado de ella.

Y la venda cayó de sus ojos.

― **¿A…Adrien?**

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar sus mejillas mientras asentía de forma leve.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


	3. Final

Tacto

Holiguiiss mi gente… Este es el último chapter, un poco rápido para mi gusto, pero la verdad no se escribir tan largos chapters y ser pionera de este Universo Alterno fue una idea muy fugaz… Este fic está escrito con imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano que lo disfruten.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi autoría, es de Thomas Astruc, si fuera mi ya habría matado un personaje junto con un drama hecho de desmadre XD**

 **Les agradezco por leer este fic.**

* * *

 _ **Tacto_ Final**_

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado de esa fatídica noche? ¿Unos días? Sí, en los cuales Adrien quería que la tierra lo tragara de una maldita vez; debió de ir a esa pasarela con su padre a Italia, pero quería la respuesta de la chica antes que nada y ahora ella parecía que lo evitaba.

¿No le gustaba?

¿Se estaba reprimiendo para no rechazarlo? Porque conocía esa mala costumbre de ella y si era importante para él eso significaba no querer darle alas a sus sentimientos.

Tal vez lo mejor era no haberse confesado, así las cosas siguieran su curso. Se sentó en su lugar y su mano sintió una hoja.

― **¿** _ **Braille**_ **?―** leyó con atención y tragó en seco.

" _Te daré mi respuesta a las dos, te espero en el parque._

 _Marinette"_

Tenía suerte de no poder ver el reloj, porque era desesperante hacer eso al tener ansiedad por un evento. Tocaron el timbre y con calma se dirigió a su casillero, sentía como en el instituto se aspiraba el aire de amor incluso en la calle, pero él no pensaba que le fuera tan bien.

Temía ser rechazado desde un principio, es decir, siempre fue una carga ¿Quién quería lidiar con él? Era un bueno para nada que debía de recurrir a la ayuda. Cuando Marinette se coló en su vida no todo fue color rosa, tuvo problemas con ella; pero seguía de persistente con estar a su lado.

Tal vez su amistad estaba basada en lastima y culpa.

― **Deberías de cuidar tus emociones…―** exclamó una voz a su lado **―Adiós, mariposita―** extendió sus manos liberando el akuma purificado.

― **Lo siento…―** dijo con pena **―No tenías por qué citarme, aunque gracias…**

― **Enamórame―** contuvo la respiración al escucharlo.

― **¿¡Qué es…!?**

― **Adrien, lo que oíste. Hasta ahora solo siento atracción por ti, pero eso podía transformarse―** admitió con un ligero tinte en las mejillas.

― **¿Me consideras atractivo?**

― **No quiero andar repitiendo, tú y Chat Noir no son feos; el hecho que son mis compañeros sé cosas de ambos. Son leales, te tienden la mano al saber el peligro y te hacen sonreír cuando las cosas andan mal―** el rojo del rostro de Adrien solo influía a Marinette a sonrojarse más **―Qui-quiero enamo-morarme de al-alguien como tú.**

Un abrazo, fue suficiente para callar los tartamudeos de la oriental, el rojo se volvió más fuerte al sentir una palma en la cara y el rostro del modelo cerca hasta el punto de combinar sus alientos, pero los labios se desviaron a la frente de la chica.

― **No desesperes,** _ **My Lady**_ **―** susurró al oído **―Cuando seamos novios, te besaré.**

Y así empezó el juego, no la llenaba con regalos, sabía cómo era el lado romántico de chico; prefería los momentos y el tiempo al estar uno al otro, claro que a veces llevaba flores o un postre que ella amaba. Estuvo lo que llevaba del año como pretendiente.

En una de sus salidas al fin Marinette tomo la decisión, pero también Hawk Moth quiso terminar con todo.

La última batalla.

Ni siquiera las nuevas heroínas estaban preparadas para tal responsabilidad y los únicos que estaban ante la situación fueron ellos dos, sus colegas se fueron a socorrer a los civiles; Chat tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se levantó esa mañana, pensó que se había vuelto loco por escuchar una voz suave que le aterradoramente familiar.

Pero no podía falta su concentración de héroe, mientras su _Lady_ seguí peleando con los intermediarios del villano.

Ella perdió.

Ya no tenía su Miraculous y todo dependía de él.

Sin faltar a su promesa siguió con pasos grandes, no se lamentaría ahora de no poder ver, de hecho se alegraba por escuchar cada paso, cada vibración en el piso y el olor a un viejo establecimiento.

Si pudiera ver, se hubiera asustado desde el principio.

― **Hola, querido sobrino―** su respiración se paralizó cuando escucho esa voz.

Debe de ser mentira.

Todo una jodida broma del destino.

― **¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Fui a tu funeral meses después de la desaparición!―** gritó histérico.

― **Y lo estoy, pero mi alma no puede descansar en paz ¡No sin volverla a ver!―** gruñó el villano mientras emboscaba a su familiar **―No quiero pelear contigo, solo dame tu Miraculous y terminare con esto.**

Se acercó, pero como respuesta el héroe golpeo su mano, como reflejo embistió al adolescente con su báculo, pero este respondió, cada paso se volvía más grotesco y la pelea se volvía peor con el paso mientras en la cabeza del rubio apenas podía procesar todo.

La tumba.

La inscripción.

El corazón de su tío roto.

Solo deseaba volver a ver a su hermana.

Lo comprendía, pero sus deseos se volvieron oscuros, el deseo no se podría cumplir de esa manera y desataría en caos como lo dijo el Maestro Fu cuando al fin pudo presentarse a él plagándolo de preguntas.

El deseo destruiría el tiempo.

La dimensión ¿quizás?

No lo pensó mucho cuando al fin pegó en la mano de su tío soltando los aretes de Ladybug y ahora se encontraba en su mano, en un tiempo habría sonreído con arrogancia por ganarle a mayor que lo motivo al esgrima, pero ya no sentía nada.

En literal.

Dio un paso atrás y cayó al vació.

― **¡Adrien!**

Fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Esperando el impacto donde lo dejaría sin vida, tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar, no quería hacer sufrir a su padre, a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, ni a su querida Marinette. Las gotas salían por si solas.

― _ **No llores―**_

Paró de hacerlo, la caída era eterna, por un momento quiso abrir los ojos por instinto, pero sabía que no vería nada; solo la oscuridad desde hace años, por eso los mantuvo cerrados.

― _ **Abre los ojos, Adrien―**_

Tembló un poco antes de tragar duró.

Hizo la acción.

Casi pensó estar en un sueño al ver un túnel de diversos colores donde se encontraba cayendo una mano estaba cerca de su cara.

― **Adrien―** exclamó la voz dueña de la mano.

Su rostro.

El rostro de ella.

Extendió la mano para agarrar la de ella.

― **¡Mamá!**

Ya no estaba en el túnel, ahora estaba abrazado de su madre, la veía no con sus manos si no con sus ojos dentro de la casa que alguna vez fue de su tío. Quería estar con ella y hablar muchas cosas, pero lo recordó, había alguien que lo estaba esperando desde muy lejos y conociendo esa persona posiblemente lo seguiría a pie.

― **Vuelve a la casa, tengo algo que hacer―** comentó antes de salir corriendo por las calles de París.

Podía ver, pero sabía que en poco tiempo la ceguera volvería, Hawk Moth le había prestado sus ojos para poder verla y poco a poco se desvanecía como los desastres de la ciudad. Su visión era borrosa cada vez y la transformación ya iba a terminar, un grito conocido lo hizo correr en la dirección dónde provenía; una azabache con piel pálida y su rostro rojo casi ocultaban las pecas de su nariz junto con sus ojos azules lloroso de correr.

― **¡Chat!**

No le dio tiempo de asimilar las cosas, la pudo ver de verdad y solo la agarró de cintura mientras giraba como enamorado mientras volvía ser el chico ordinario envuelto de un brillo verde y de él salía una mariposa blanca como el fin de todo.

― **Marinette, lo logramos―** dijo con júbilo mientras besaba sus mejillas y dar el gran paso al degustar de sus labios.

Ella solo siguió tímidamente y se separaron mientras reían por haberlo logrado, París estaba a salvo del mal y su Miraculous volvía a estar en sus orejas. Tenían suerte que no había ningún civil cerca para descubrir a los héroes parisinos celebrar su victoria con besos de amor.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Uno de los pasos verdaderamente difícil fue adaptarse nuevamente, era claro que estaba contento con saber que la presencia de su madre había vuelto; luego una conmovedora bienvenida. Pero estuvo tanto tiempo en ese túnel que no se podía creer lo que sucedía.

― **¿Enserio estabas dormida?―** preguntó el adolescente.

― **Yo solo recuerdo que íbamos en el tren, me había quedado dormida y cuando desperté; me entero que mi hijo está ciego y ya está a punto de cumplir dieciséis.**

― **No es tan malo, uno se acostumbra―** respondió con gracia.

― **¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte? ¿No podemos llevarnos a Adrien?―** cuestionó con un puchero.

― **Querida, sé que todo es confuso, pero lo tenemos que hacer. A parte nuestro hijo tiene otra cosa más importante que hacer en este momento―** inquirió Gabriel sujetando los hombros de la mujer.

― **Pero es que se ve tan lindo con esa ropa y el ramo de flores, tan solo pensar que cuando era pequeño le aborrecía las niñas y decía que se casaría con su mamá―** recordó con alegría.

― **¡Mamá!―** gritó rojo.

― **Nos vamos, ten cuidado―** se despidió mientras entrelazaba la mano con su esposa.

― **Saluda a mi nuera de mi parte―** comentó dejándolo más rojo de costumbre a su pobre hijo.

Habían pasado meses desde la derrota de Hawk Moth, Adrien sudó en frío ya que pensaba dar el siguiente pasó en su relación con la azabache, algo más íntimo. Incluso tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Nino de cómo planear las cosas; lo cual el moreno con lentes respondió con una sonrisa.

" _Solo se da"_

Gran consejo, remarcando el sarcasmo en su voz. Marinette llegó congelada por el clima y sin más fueron directo al cuarto del rubio para escuchar un poco de música y tener un momento grato entre ambos.

Y tal como dijo su amigo.

Solo el momento se dio.

No había Natalie diciendo su horario.

Ni padres entrando de improviso, cosa que agradecía ya que nunca le sucedió y esperaba que tampoco sucediera en un futuro.

Solo ellos dos y las paredes amplias de la habitación.

Estaba nervioso, cada textura y sonido solo lo animaba a seguir adelante, quería hacerlo bien y expresar sus sentimientos más puros en el acto; el sonido del sostén lo alerto a recorrer con sus yemas unos bultos que sobresalían de los pechos de su novia.

No ver sus gestos solo lo incitaban a sentir, oír, degustar y embriagarse con su aroma cada vez más. Marinette se podría en los zapatos de Adrien por primera vez, quería sentir ese amor invisible para sus ojos.

No importaba el dolor o unas cuantas lágrimas salir, fue increíble la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Y terminar acurrucados mientras sus alientos cálidos de ambos eran la canción de cuna para dormir.

* * *

 _ ****Años después****_

Se sentía mareado, esa ansiedad pensó haberla perdida en la época de los akumas, sabía que el tiempo avanzaba, pero realmente lo sentía muy eterno con cada paso de los enfermeros o médicos; incluso con el infinito silencio de no tener a nadie con quien charlar.

― **¿Por qué tardan tanto?―** gruñó el kwami de la mala suerte.

― **No lo sé…**

― **Agreste―** informó una voz femenina.

― **P-Presente―** se sintió como en su primer día de clases y la timidez se adueño de él.

― **¿¡Ah!? Bueno, Sr. Agreste ya puede pasar, lo dirijo a la habitación―** sugirió la enfermera mientras llevaba al hombre del bastón directo al cuarto de su esposa.

No recuerda con exactitud cuántas veces se lavó las manos con gel anti-bacterial hasta Plagg lo había regañado diciendo que casi se acababa el bote del consultorio. Solo entró y una voz débil lo llamó para que se acerque, sus nervios lo querían comer vivo.

― **¿Preparado?**

― **Creo,** _ **My Lady.**_

― **Bien, extiende las manos.**

Obedeció sin titubeos mientras un peso se ponía en ellas, se movía con pereza algo que le recordó mucho a cierto gato o a su esposa en las mañanas.

― **Es una niña, Adrien.**

Su labio tembló, uno de sus dedos fue atrapado por la mano de la infante guiándolo a su rostro, las mejillas del progenitor se llenaron de caminos salados por la emoción de las facciones de la pequeña en su regazo.

― **Es hermosa, Marinette.**

La madre solo sonrió con ternura al ver esa escena, sabía que no sería la última vez que vería la alegría en el rostro de su esposo por sentir una vida producto del amor de ambos.


End file.
